Deathly Hallows Movie Premier
by GleekForever246
Summary: Sam and his friends love Harry Potter and go to the last movie. Just a cute little fic about the Glee club and Harry Potter mixed. T for language


Random fic I came up with literally five seconds ago! Enjoy!

:)

Sam Evans is a dork. Every one knows it. He's not afraid to hide it anymore. Ever since he broke up with Quinn he started being him self around people. He had a lot fun spending time with is his real friends, a.k.a., the other dorks of Glee Club. Which was basically Rachel, Puck(he's just as surprised as you are), Mike and Kurt. And since Kurt hung out with him, Blaine was usually dragged into but, that was okay because Blaine was just as much of dork as they were. Santana joined them as well but only because Puck was there and they had began dating again. And of course since Santana was there, Brittany was there as well. Out of all of them, Sam spends most of his time with Rachel. He finally plucked up the courage to ask her out and make her his girlfriend.

The thing is, they may be dorks, but there is one thing they're major dorks for.

Harry Potter.

They've all read the books and seen all the movies. They've even seen A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. Kurt went out and bought them all tickets to the Midnight Premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. They decided to show up at like six o'clock though so they would get good seats. (Brittany was late because she had to visit her Grandma.)

They were sitting on the floor with the rest of the Harry Potter fans that showed up early outside the movie theater in the mall, when Santana started this conversation.

"I hope they show Ron punching Draco," Santana stated randomly.

"They sure as hell better!" Mike replied, "That was like my favorite part of the book!"

"I don't care about any of that," Rachel said, "As long as they show Harry thinking of Ginny before he dies, I'm fine."

"There she goes again," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "Harry and Ginny this, Harry and Ginny that!"

"Don't you like any other couple?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied,"I like Hermione and Ron and Tonks and Lupin and Fleur and Bill and Neville and Luna but Harry and Ginny are my favorites."

"Well, fuck that. Draco belongs with Luna not Neville!" Puck said firmly.

"You only think that because of AVPS," Sam said laughing.

"And your point is?"

"Well screw Lupin and Tonks, Lupin and Sirius should get married. Harry could have two gay uncles," Santana said.

"Really Santana? Really?" said Mike.

"Yes really. They would so cute!"

"I agree with her!" Blaine stated. "They bicker like an old married couple! Even Snape said it!"

"I feel bad for Hagrid. He's all alone," Sam said nonchalantly to no one in particular.

"He can marry Hedwig," Kurt said dismissively.

"Hedwig's dead!" Rachel cried.

"Suck it up!" Kurt retorted.

"I will not suck it up! I cried so hard when he died! I don't give a shit that Mad Eye died! All I cared about was Hedwig! Why did she have to die? She could have lived! And than Dobby died I mean what the hell? It's like J K Rowling was writing the book and she was just like, 'Oh I know! I'm gonna kill all the characters!'"

"At least she has the guts to kill off some of our favorite characters! Most author's are to afraid to kill off any one," Mike said, trying to calm her down. Thankfully it worked. Rachel relaxed and rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Jeez, if you're acting like that now over an owl, how are you gonna be handling Fred's death?"Puck asked.

Blaine laughed. "She'll probably be on the floor weeping in the fetal for the rest of the movie," he chuckled.

"More like for the rest of the year,"Santana joked.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh really? I bet you all ten bucks Santana cries during the Prince's Tale," she proposed, smirking devilishly at Santana. They all agreed. Puck said he would watch her from the corner of the his eye to see if she was crying or not. They kept discussing which parts they hoped would be the movie and fought over their favorite couples(mostly Santana yelling at them all that Lupin and Sirius would have been amazing gay uncles to Harry). They were having a pretty good time until some girls came up to all Harry Potter fans dressed up as vampires from Twilight. Two girls in particular came up to Glee kids. The larger one of the both of them was wearing a t-shirt that said "I Heart Boys Who Sparkle" and a cape over it with fake vampire teeth. The other girl was wearing a shirt that said "Team Jacob:Because I Like My Men Hot". Both girls were covered in glitter. The 'Team Edward Girl' stepped forward.

"Hello fellow Glee clubbers," she coldly.

"Sup Zizes?" Mike said casually.

"Hi Lauren!"Brittany said brightly from behind her. The two Twilight girls turned and saw Brittany standing there smiling with her Harry Potter glasses on and the red lighting bolt scar drawn on her forehead. The girls rolled their eyes at her and turned back around them. Brittany's smile slipped into a frown as she walked around them and sat next to Mike.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lauren questioned.

"Selling organs,"Santana said sharply.

"Planting a tree,"Kurt snapped.

"Having a turtle race,"Rachel replied smiling like an idiot. Sam couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Whatever," The other girl said.

"Fuck off, Suzy," Santana growled.

"Whatever," Suzy Pepper replied.

"Why are Twilight fans at a Harry Potter premier any way?" Blaine spoke up.

"Because we're protesting it!"Lauren cried.

"Why would you protest it?"Sam said.

"Because it's stupid!"

"Duh!" Suzy said.

At this, Rachel stood up and glared at them. She was trying so hard not to scream her ass off but she was slowly failing.

"Look," Rachel started off in a loud, firm voice, "You can hate Harry Potter all you want but to every one here, it means something to us. A lot of us have grown up with it! My dads would read me Harry Potter every night until I was old enough to read it my self. I still have my Hedwig doll from when I was little. Just the other day I found my old Harry Potter blanket! For Halloween one year I dressed up as Hermione Granger! These characters mean something to me! And all of us! I mean We learned so much from them! We learned we all make mistakes from Draco and Percy. We learned to fight our nightmares and never give up on any one you care about with Ginny. We learned that sometimes the loser who gets picked on by everyone can become something extraordinary with Neville! We learned it's okay to be different and weird from Luna. We learned to always fight for the ones you love from Snape! We learned that family is every thing from Lily and Molly! We learned that no matter how bad things are, you can still have a laugh from Fred and George! We learned that intelligence isn't everything from Hermione. We learned that sometimes we all let our temper get the best of us from Ron. And we learned to never give up on any one or anything because nothing is impossible from Harry. Harry Potter is so much more than a story to me! And now I'm asking you all to stop your protesting and leave because really? You guys will never truly understand how much this series means to all of us! It has changed our lives and for some people, It's how we met so many of the amazing people in our lives!" she turned her head to her group of friends and winked before turning back to the Twilight girls. At this point, every one waiting in line and all the Twilighters stopped what they were doing and started listening to Rachel's rant. "Have any of you read the books or seen any of the movies? Because you should. They might change your mind. If not then go ahead and Harry Potter because at least you tried to get to know the series. And honestly? The fact that you're spending your night here at the mall protesting a movie is seriously pathetic." She finished her rant and crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. The girls who were protesting were apalled and had their mouths hanging open as if they'd seen a freaking centaur. Mean while, all the people in line were erupting with applause. All the Twilight girls took one look at each other and all turned and walked back to the parking lot.

Rachel blushed at all the applause and sat down next to Sam again. She once again rested her head on his shoulder. He draped his arm around her wasit and kissed her forehead. He had never seen her so angry but at the same time so sexy.

-After The Movie-

Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Sam, Rachel, Kurt, Mike, and Puck all walked out of the theater and gathered in the lobby. Rachel looked at Santana's red puffy eyes and every one saw her look. They all pulled out ten bucks and handed it to her.

"They didn't put the scene where Ron punched Draco! What the hell?" Mike grunted.

"So?" Rachel retorted,"They didn't put in where Harry thought of Ginny before he died!"

"But they the kiss so that made up for it!" Brittany said wiping the stray tears off her face.

"True.."

"I can't believe it's over," Kurt whimpered trying to hide his new tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Don't be sad that's over!" Blaine sad cheerily. "Be happy that it happened! Be happy that it brought us all together! Be happy that we always have Pottermore! Be happy that J. changed our lives with one of the series ever! And we'll still always have the movies to re-watch and the books to reread!"

"We got these days of summer to remind us of each other!" Brittany sang.

"The time we have to spend apart will keep us in each others hearts!"Blaine sang back.

"I'm hoping that the good old days are something that I will dream about at night,"Rachel joined in.

"Don't matter if it's soon or later I know that it's gonna be alright!"Santana sang through her tears. They all joined in, even a few people in the lobby sang with them.

_I don't wanna see you go,_

_But it's not forever,_

_Not forever!_

_Even if it was you know,_

_That I would never let it get me down!_

_You're the part of me,_

_That makes me better,_

_Wherever I go!_

_So I will try,_

_Not to cry,_

_No one needs to say goodbye! _

They all laughed as the finished the song. Brittany high fived to other people that sang with them. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt caught each other's eyes and smiled be for singing:

_back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts_

To which the rest of the group and , at this point, most of the lobby joined in:

_to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts_

_it's all that I love, and its all that i need._

_at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS,_

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends_

Puck and Sam yelled:

_To Gryffindor! _

Brittany and Blaine yelled:

_Hufflepuff!_

Mike and Kurt yelled:

_Ravenclaw!_

Rachel and Santana yelled:

_Slytherin!_

_Back to the place where our story begins_

_At Hogwarts, Hogwarts, _

_"I'm sorry, whats its name?"_Yelled the guy at the ticket booth.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"_Everyone yelled back.

_"I didn't hear you kids!"_He cried back.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"_Everyone screamed.

_"Man, I'm glad I'm back."_

I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if you're a Twilight fan! I have nothing against Twilight I just don't think my Twilight friends realize how much Harry Potter means to me. If you're offended by this story I'm so sorry! Please tell if you are so I can apoligize to you personally! (I actually used to be a Twilight fan so I know a lot about it and I'm not just gonna bash it).

Songs-Days of Summer-A Very Potter Sequel

Goin' Back to Hogwarts-A very Potter Musical

Read and Review please!

I'll be off defying Gravity!

-Bridget


End file.
